Trivia/Futari wa Pretty Cure Dimensions
General *Each episode is presented in 3D. *The henshin devices in this series are special anaglyph 3D glasses. *The opening monologue for many, if not all, episodes includes a reference to The Twilight Zone. *The name of the monsters, Platos, is a Greek word referring to flat surfaces. *San's mother, Marina, is voiced by Ayane Nagabuchi's real-life mother. *Specific karate styles and moves are mentioned, as are actual ranks and belt colors. Episode 1 *"Two fields make a frame" is a pun on the second character of the surname "Ichida", or at least part of that character (the full, specific meaning is actually "rice field"). *It's hinted that the music being played at orientation is "Great Ovation" by Steve Gray. *Megumi references a poem in The Slayers that mocks Lina Inverse and also tags the girls of Flat Circus with the nickname "Dragon Nesters" without realizing what "Flat" means in context. Episode 2 *The broadcast television class scene includes a blatant shout-out to the THX "Deep Note", complete with a parody of the THX slogan "The Audience is Listening". *New technologies HFR and Ultra HD are referenced, if not outright shown in the same scene. *"Cycling pills" is an obvious reference to steroids, showing the author's distaste towards professional cycling due to a certain series of events that had just taken place. *Ken and Chiyoko are revealed to be half-British on their mother's side, and Ken's full multi-ethnic name is also revealed. Episode 3 *This is the first episode, and one of few, where the Cures don't use their finishing attack. *When explaining several elements of broadcasting, she refers to Clarice Ichida as "talent". Some of the boys snicker at that. Clearly they're as much fanboys of a certain mother of modern magical girl anime as the author is. *It's hinted that each of the four Flat Circus enforcers don't seem to know that the other three are Flat Circus enforcers, too. *The Deuce of Spades is introduced in this episode; he's of enormous girth, but otherwise fits the Dick Dastardly/Snidely Whiplash villain stereotype. *Ken asks Megumi in one scene if a prima ballerina stuck a silver spoon in her mouth. This is a reference both to the idiom "born with a silver spoon in your mouth" and her English dub voice actress Emma Watson's godmother being the Bolshoi's own Svetlana Zakharova. *Megumi returns the favor with another double-reference one-liner. Her referring to Ken as "the very model of a modern English schoolboy" references both Emma Watson's "sexy English schoolboy" line in The Perks of Being a Wallflower and the Gilbert and Sullivan tune "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General". *Following that, when prompted, Megumi proceeds to start singing "The Elements" before Ken interrupts her. *As they start fighting the ninja, Megumi and Ken recite their own spin on the infamous "Helter Skelter" nursery rhyme ("One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. All good children go to heaven."). *This is the first episode to feature any variation on the costumes worn by the Cures; the concept of costume variations is explained briefly after Cure Red finds out she and Cure Cyan are wearing variations on their respective Cure costumes.